


Healing

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of AU, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, barrison, kind of past Barry Allen/Harrison Wells|Eobard Thawne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Barry can heal others with his power, not just himself? Barry tries to heal Harry when he is shot by Patty and it backfires, making him realize the fact that he is indeed in love with Harrison Wells from Earth 2 and that it probably wasn't going to end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Harrison Wells shakes his head in frustration. The results of the simulation he has been running for the past couple of hours so that he can figure out a way to slow down Zoom are not satisfying.

 

Moreover, he is not feeling well. He feels a head ache coming on and rubs his forehead. But, he cannot stop now. He needs to find his Jesse. It was his fault that she was taken away in the first place by Zoom, who wanted revenge on him. The fact that Jesse is innocent while he is not eats away at him. 

 

He doesn't have time for this, his work needs his full focus and attention. Distractions are dangerous right now.

 

He takes off his glasses and continues working. He keeps running simulations after simulations but nothing gives him a proper reason as to why Zoom is the way he is, as to why he is so much damn fucking faster than Barry. Zoom's abilities are so vastly different and much more powerful, yet are strangely similar to Barry's at the same time. His body screams in protest but he cannot afford to stop. 

 

He is concentrating so much on the computer screen that he fails to notice that someone has entered S.T.A.R labs.

 

It's too late now. He finally hears a gasp and whirls around, he sees Patty standing there looking at him in disbelief. He shakes his head. He really hates what his Earth 1 counter part has done in this world, to the people here. The impostor Harrison Wells, Eobard Thawne has wreaked havoc in many people's lives and Harry doesn't like the way people here look at him. It rubs him in the wrong way.

 

He has been looked at as if he were inhuman at times, as if he were a heartless bastard on his own Earth but he always took them in the stride because he knows very well who he really is and he wouldn't change himself. He is not arrogant, he is confident and it is not his fault if people mistake his self confidence as arrogance.

 

He knows that he is very strict, sincere and perfect when it comes to work and he expects the same dedication from the minds that surround him. That's the only reason he hired them in the first place and he likes to push people till he gets results. 

 

Those looks had a kind of admiration in them too even though most were scared to say anything to his face.

 

He wanted to be the leading scientist in his field and he worked hard for it and did everything to acquire that position. He is not ready to let some idiot ruin that for him.

 

He continues working so that he can stay at the top even though he has already achieved that position a long time ago. He will not do something illegal but he will do what has to be, what needs to be done. He can also keep people at an arm's length this way. He doesn't like to get involved. There's a reason he compartmentalizes - work is work and family is family. Both are different, unrelated. Mixing them will not do any good.

 

He hates that Jesse found this fact about him the hard way but there's no other way around it. He will not change the way he does things at all even if given a second chance. It gets results, good ones, the ones he needs for a better future. He loves science with a burning passion and will not give it up for stupid reasons like being liked or understood by people, at any cost.

 

But the way this Earth 1's Barry, Caitlin and Cisco look at him bugs him. It's not just hatred, it's pure disgust and despise rolled into one, it's like an unease that lingers in the atmosphere whenever he is in the room, it's like they are expecting him to kill them, like they want him to get lost in an abyss forever, like they never want to look at his face ever again. This doesn't sit well with him.

 

There's no admiration in their eyes when he helps them or explains things, there's just a look of desperation on their faces, as if they are reliving a nightmare. They probably are but he doesn't want to know that they are.

 

It wasn't even Harrison Wells of Earth 1 who betrayed these people, it was Eobard Thawne, but damn Thawne had taken over Earth 1 Harrison's body and had misused that completely. These people find it difficult to differentiate between Harrison Wells 1 and Eobard Thawne. Where's the damn logic in that?

 

Damn Eobard Thawne is supposed to be dead. But for a man who's supposed to be dead, he comes alive every time the people here look at him. He doesn't care if they like him or hate him, if they treat him rudely, if they are reminded of Eobard because of him, he doesn't care at all because he is here only for Jesse and he will save Jesse, his Jesse, the light of his life at any cost.

 

The only thing he is bothered by is the fact that he actually notices the way Barry looks at him. He usually doesn't notice anything that has no relation to his work whatsoever but things are different when it comes to Barry.

 

He is supposed to be made of ice, these people don't even matter to him but he notices anyway. Especially times when Barry flinches as he notices Harry, as he tries to talk to Harry, looks at Harry discretely as if he is trying to figure Harry out.

 

Sometimes, Barry looks at him as if he is an anomaly or a mystery or a puzzle to be solved and at times Barry looks at him as if he would turn on him. Occasionally, Barry even takes a step back unconsciously - the reason for that reflex reaction, to not hurt Harry or to be not hurt by Harry, Harry hasn't figured out yet. 

 

Things have been getting better but he can never forget the way they looked at him for the first couple of weeks. Sometimes when he does things similar to the impostor unknowingly (it should be the other way round, mind you), they look at him like that again. 

 

Of course, those looks are getting lesser but he knows that it will take a long time for them to trust him completely. But it doesn't matter if they trust him or not anyway, he is not here to earn their trust or anything, he just works with them so that he can get back his Jesse.

 

All these hit him hard and for a man who is supposed to be cold and unfeeling and uncaring, he feels sometimes through the cracks, even though they are momentary and infrequent, they don't suit his liking. He doesn't care about their feelings towards him, he is not bothered by that, he cares about the stupid fact that he sometimes freaking notices their feelings because they are nothing but distractions and a weakness.

 

He shakes his head and is brought out of his thoughts when Patty whispers, "You are supposed to be dead!"

 

Harrison sighs, "I am not-"

 

Patty removes her gun from her holster and points it at him without any hesitation, without even pausing to blink or think, "Don't say anything. If you speak or take an other step forward, I will shoot you."

 

Harrison feels the head ache getting worse. What the hell is wrong with this woman? Only if he is given a chance to explain himself, he can tell her that he is from a different world.

 

But the irony is that he will not be given a chance because of everything Eobard had done in the form of Harrison Wells. Moreover, he cannot tell her that he is from a parallel Earth, she will probably think that he is crazy and out of his mind.

 

He rolls his eyes at the stupidity of blissful humans and takes a step forward. He cannot die here at the hands of this woman who will not even listen to him. He has important things to do like help Barry increase his speed so that he can get back his Jesse.

 

"Look here, give me that gun. I am not the Harrison Wells that you think you know."

 

He takes a step forward and regrets it because Patty actually shoots. He hears a bang and then nothing and then he feels a lot. One moment he is standing, inching towards Patty and the next second, he is down, he feels an excruciating pain in his chest, something he has never felt before.

 

He feels like he is on fire and is being stabbed repeatedly a million times.

 

Caitlin hears the shot and comes running in and looks at Patty's gun and Harrison's blood on the floor. She looks horrified. "Oh my God! What have you done? You actually shot him?!"

 

Patty looks confused. Why is Caitlin complaining when she should be thanking her instead?

 

Caitlin shakes her head and sends a S.O.S message to Barry and explains. "This is not our Harrison Wells. He is a different person from a different Earth and he is here to help the Flash defeat Zoom!"

 

Before Patty can answer, she is deposited in her office by the Flash.

 

**********

 

Barry rushes back to S.T.A.R labs in a jiffy. He doesn't like it when Cisco or Caitlin or weirdly, Harrison are in trouble. He looks at the scene in front of him and is frozen.

 

If it had been a few months back, he wouldn't have frozen and would have immediately helped Dr. Wells. But now, after everything he knows, after everything he has discovered about the man he adored, admired and loved, he hesitates.

 

Suddenly, a rational part of his mind whispers to him even in the chaos that's both in and around him. 'He is the real one, he is not Thawne, he is not the impostor, don't lose him too.'

 

And he doesn't hesitate anymore. He is Barry, everyone thinks he is too nice for his own good. He doesn't care when Joe or Dr. Wells or Iris say to him that he should not blindly see the good in people or trust anyone because he hates seeing people get hurt, he cannot let anyone be hurt because of him, he cannot lose more people. 

 

He has chosen to help people with his powers for a reason, he could have walked away when he had gotten his powers but he wears the suit and saves people for a reason. He works as a forensic analyst for the police department for a reason.

 

He wants bad guys to not hurt people, he wants evil people to be put away, to be locked behind bars, far away from innocent people because he doesn't want people to go through what he had when he was young. His father had been in jail for years for a crime he hadn't even committed.

 

Of course, he knows that he cannot put away every bad guy and there will be always crimes happening but he does his fair share, he does what he can. It helps him sleep at night and he will not stop for anything, not even if his love, Harrison. asks him to.

 

He springs into action, he picks Harrison up and lays him carefully on the bed without moving him too much. Caitlin has already gotten to work by removing Harry's long sleeved black sweater.

 

Caitlin is fluttering around hurriedly gathering all things needed to patch up Harrison. It looks like the bullet doesn't have to be removed because it is a clean through and through shot, that will make things a little easier. 

 

He stops her, "Let me try healing him."

 

Caitlin doesn't stop her work but she replies, "It's risky, Barry. You might hurt yourself. You have never healed someone who has been shot before. We haven't tested your healing abilities completely yet."

 

Barry puts a hand on her shoulder, stops her and looks her in the eyes, "I want to do it, Caitlin."

 

Caitlin brushes his hands away and goes near Dr. Wells and starts wiping away the blood so that she can stitch him up.

 

Barry sighs, "You are not listening to me."

 

Caitlin turns, "We don't have time to waste, Barry. This is dangerous, I don't know why you are risking yourself for him of all people."

 

Barry's eyes cannot hide their pain. "He is not our Dr. Wells, Cait. He is Harry as Cisco calls him, he is different, I want to save him. Don't argue with me, please."

 

He doesn't wait for Caitlin's response. Barry goes forward and places his hands on Harry's gun shot wound and closes his eyes. He lets the energy flow freely. 

 

That's how he does it, how he heals people. He lets them be an extension of himself. He imagines as if the wounded body part is his and just concentrates and lets his energy flow and it takes some time. And it hurts him after the person is healed, he feels the pain the hurt person is feeling but that's how it works.

 

He doesn't hear Caitlin say again, "You could probably end up hurting him too."

 

But there's no way Barry Allen can hurt Dr. Wells, be it impostor Harrison or the real Harrison or this Harry from Earth 2. Eobard, on the other hand is a different story.

 

After a couple of minutes, Barry realizes that the wound is almost healed, he needs to stop but strangely, he can't. He cannot control his powers and they keep flowing into Harry, he grows weaker and weaker, he hears Caitlin say something but cannot figure out what it is. 

 

He feels disoriented, nauseous even, his legs feel wobbly. He feels the person he is healing sit up and place a hand on his shoulder and say something. Who is he healing? What is happening? Why isn't he stopping?

 

Fear rushes through him, it feels as if his life force is draining out, it feels as if he is dying, as if he can't breathe. He feels hands trying to push him away and pull him from behind at the same time. 

 

He is not supposed to let go, is he? He doesn't know why but he has to heal this person, he has to save this person but he doesn't want to die. He resists but eventually gives up as everything goes black. In the end, his instincts to survive have won.

 

**********

 

He feels as if he is floating, he cannot move or even feel his body. All his energy is depleted. He cannot open his eyes or move his lips but he can hear and he can feel.

 

He can hear voices near where he is lying - he is definitely not lying on the bed because the thing below him is cold and hard like the flooring at S.T.A.R labs. But his head is on something soft, it's not a pillow. It's hard and soft at the same time, it feels like muscles and he knows his head is on someone's lap. It's not Caitlin. 

 

Cisco, Jay, Joe, Iris aren't here.

 

His mind cannot seem to accept the fact that he is on Harrison's lap. Harrison, Harry... is not capable of that kind of thing, especially towards him. It's probably the after effects of his healing because people are usually fuzzy after he heals them for some time. Thankfully, it's not permanent.

 

He doesn't know why he is thankful, shouldn't he be happy that Harry actually at least cares a little? Probably because he is afraid that it will hurt more if there is even a little hope because Harry has made it clear from the beginning that Barry is not important to him at all, only Jesse is.

 

Barry doesn't want to compete with Jesse, Harry's daughter, of all people.

 

He realizes the irony, even in this situation, his brain clearly knows that he can never be loved by Harrison or Harry.

 

**********

 

This time, he is lying on something soft, a bed definitely. He feels a little better, he can think clearly but he cannot still open his eyes or move his body. At least he doesn't feel as if he is weighed down with tons of stone under water. Things are not so hazy anymore.

 

He feels a presence nearby him, he feels hands on his hair, stroking him lightly, caressing and whispering sweet things so softly that he cannot even hear them but it's soothing, the voice is so gentle and full of care, the fingers shake slightly as if they are afraid to hurt him, the touches are so fleeting but he can feel their hidden force.

 

He also realizes that it's Harry this time without a doubt.

 

And what he can make of that, he has no idea. Since he feels what's happening clearly, is it his poor mind playing nasty tricks on him? Is it probably a dream? 

 

His mind has the ability to conjure painful tricks like these in the most inappropriate moments. He cannot bring himself to believe that Harry would actually stay by his bed side and stroke his hair gently. When he is weak, his mind behaves like his heart and damn, ain't that stupid?

 

**********

 

This time he realizes that he can move but he feels sick and for the first time, he feels nothing but pain. It feels as if his chest is on fire, he trashes around, he wants it to stop, right now! He cannot take more of this.

 

He still cannot speak, he cannot open his mouth but he opens his eyes and realizes that Harry's right there in a chair next to him. He cannot bring his vocal cords to work, he trashes hoping that Harry will hear the sound and wake up and he does.

 

Instantly, he is up and checking Barry's temperature and they both realize that Barry's about to puke. Harry immediately places a bucket in front of Barry and Barry throws up everything without any hesitation. He dry heaves, he hadn't eaten anything before.... he doesn't know how long it has been.

 

Harry slowly rubs circles on his back and helps Barry rinse his mouth and drink some water.

 

Barry feels uncomfortable. Harry places his hand on his forehead, he has a fever. Barry's fever is back. He gently excuses himself so as to not startle Barry any further and brings back a wet cloth and some ice.

 

He places the wet cloth on Barry's forehead and sees that Barry's trying to stay awake, his eyes open and close continuously as if he is trying to fight sleep.

 

"Don't, Mr. Allen, you need to rest. I will be right here when you wake up."

 

And that does the trick, Barry's breathing calms down.

 

**********

 

Harry says, "I am glad you decided to join the land of living, Allen. We were quite worried. It has been quite a few days since you healed me." 

 

Barry feels a little bit flustered. He woke up a couple of hours before. He is currently sitting on the bed comfortably, he can move his limbs freely, he hasn't tried getting up and standing though, he can speak, his voice is a little hoarse but still it's better than opening and closing his mouth, expecting words to come out and blinking stupidly when nothing does.

 

He doesn't have a fever, the severe pain in his chest has reduced to a lightly distracting dull throb. He has been through worse before. He doesn't feel like throwing up anymore either.

 

Caitlin finished checking him a few minutes before and declared that his vitals were fine. She had glared at him and had stalked out of the room much to the amusement of Harry and embarrassment of Barry.

 

Cisco, Joe, Iris and Jay have left too, Cisco to continue Harry's work, Jay to calm down Cait. Iris and Joe have work. Of course all of them had reprimanded Barry severely about his recklessness and impulse.

 

But right now Barry can only think about the fact that Harry is still here next to him like he had said he would, he had kept his promise - when had that episode happened, again? - and Barry doesn't know what to quite make of it, again.

 

Barry knows that he can be painfully shy sometimes but he doesn't want to keep tip toeing around Harry. He knows that he has feelings for Harry and strangely it's not because of the fact that he has Wells' face, it's because he is Harry that Barry actually likes him. 

 

Of course, it has been only around a month since Harry had stepped onto Barry's Earth but Barry is drawn to Harry and he cannot resist that anymore. At first, it was just Harry's face that sparked the feelings he had had for Wells but then working with the man closely had brought out other feelings too.

 

Barry thinks he is probably a masochist - given Harry's personality and behavior towards him - but he hates pain and no matter what everyone thinks, he hates getting hurt. But when someone is in trouble, he can't help but want to save them, the fact that he will probably get hurt doesn't stop him either. 

 

Barry knows that he can get over Harry only if Harry out right rejects him.

 

He takes in a deep breath. "Why did you stay?"

 

Harry doesn't reply.

 

Barry pushes. "Why are you not working on things? Why are you here by my side wasting time which you could be using to save your daughter?"

 

Harrison lifts his head and Barry can see that he is angry.

 

"I am not wasting my precious time, I can work anywhere. I don't have to point out the obvious that there's a board right there with many equations, in my handwriting."

 

Barry looks at it and shrugs. "Am I not a distraction?"

 

"When it comes to my daughter, I will not let anything distract me."

 

"I am not taking that for an answer, Harry. You promised me you will stay but you could have left anyway, why didn't you?"

 

"Maybe you should shut up, rest and stop being annoying. I don't know, why don't you just sleep forever?"

 

"This is not about me."

 

Harry has had enough of this nonsense. He gathers the books and his notes, he is ready to walk out of the room.

 

He hears a sound and turns to see that Barry is trying to stand up and knows that it's not such a good idea given the way Barry had been for the past four days.

 

Barry slowly lets his legs touch the ground and grips the bed tightly and gets up, he tries to stand, his legs are shaking but they slowly stabilize. He takes a hesitant step towards Harry, he doesn't want Harry to leave.

 

Harry just looks at him and turns his back on Barry when he hears a soft whisper, "Don't leave, please... stay, it makes me feel better."

 

Harry whirls around, "I have other important things to do rather than babysit you. You asked me to stay, I did. Now you are awake, I have better things to do. You are a distraction, a walking and talking disaster now that you are awake. You weren't when you were asleep and silent and still."

 

Barry reaches forward and stumbles, Harry drops the books and notes he is carrying and rushes forward to support Barry. He places one hand on Barry's shoulder and the other around Barry's waist, Barry holds onto him for dear life and doesn't want to let go. 

 

Touching Harry makes him feel alive. Harry leads him back to the bed and makes him sit down. The fact that Harry's harsh words and actions are so contrasting doesn't help things either.

 

"It's stupid of you to try to stand, given the condition of your body."

 

Barry grips Harry's hands and looks into his eyes, "I want you to reject me harshly. I want to move on."

 

Harry feels his temper rise. "I am not him! I am not your Wells, bring your head out of the clouds and start training hard so that you can destroy Zoom. All I need is you to save my daughter, you are getting distracted by your fucked up feelings for me which aren't even real. In this state, you will end up getting yourself and my Jesse killed. I keep telling you again and again, I will betray you and choose my daughter every time Zoom asks me to choose between you and her. My daughter is my life, I couldn't care less about you. You are expendable to me."

 

"Yet you stayed."

 

Harry doesn't say anything, he wants to break something. Looks like Barry has decided to latch onto the non-existing hope and optimism.

 

Barry nods to himself and continues. "You love your daughter, I get that, you would choose her, that's OK... I wouldn't be angry if Joe chose Iris over me. It's not wrong... this is not what I want to hear, I want you to tell me that you hate me, that you can't love me, that you can't kiss me. Say it."

 

Harry hesitates and that moment is more than enough for Barry. He tugs at Harry's black sweatshirt till Harry's bending and his face in front of Barry's. Barry kisses Harry. The kiss is slow first but Harry takes charge soon enough, he pulls Barry forward and runs his hand through Barry's hair and bites Barry's lower lip.

 

The kiss goes more passionate and frantic and they break apart at the same time to breathe.

 

Harry realizes that Barry looks absolutely ravished with his ruffled hair and pink cheeks and bruised lips. What's he doing? When did he start being attracted to Barry of all people? Barry's nearly his daughter's age! What the hell is he doing? 

 

Harry never thought that his heart would win over his mind, ever... apparently, Barry was the exception. He curses.

 

"No, we can't do this, Barry."

 

Barry shakes his head and comes out of his haze. "Why not?"

 

"My daughter is more important than my feelings and yours."

 

Barry flinches and Harry's heart hurts seeing his pain but he knows that he can't suppress his ruthless side now. He will do anything, absolutely anything to save Jesse, he will kill anyone, he will even sacrifice Barry, he will do unspeakable things, he will do something so evil and cruel and illegal and that's exactly why he can't be with Barry. He cannot give him hope and hurt him because he knows that even though he likes Barry, he will not hesitate to hurt him for Jesse.

 

Harry doesn't apologize. He walks out this time for real. He cannot do this right now. There's nothing left to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes (grammar, tenses, spelling) are my own. My story is 'unbetaed'. 
> 
> Please do point out if there are any glaring mistakes so that I can change them. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic and I am worried about the characters being a little OOC, especially Harry but hopefully that will change with time. Do review and let me know how you felt about the fic. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
